


Встреча

by Letalin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, christmas reunion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Альбус встречает своего любимого бывшего ученика на Рождественской встрече выпускников.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 5





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095982) by [Slaves_of_Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday). 



> Перевод работы Slaves_of_Yesterday  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7696814

Кто-то предложил устроить Рождественскую встречу выпускников в Хогвартсе, и все согласились. Десятки, почти сотни бывших учеников всех возрастов со всего мира прибыли в замок и сейчас болтали друг с другом в Большом зале. Людей было больше, чем ожидалось, и почему-то их приходило ещё и ещё, но зал вмещал их всех. Играла живая музыка, везде висели красивые серебряные и белые украшения, а с потолка падал снег, но исчезал раньше, чем мог упасть на чьи-то волосы.  
Альбус не был в одиночестве, потому что все хотели поговорить со своим любимым профессором, бывшим одноклассником, или просто ребёнком, которого они когда-то знали и который вырос и стал одним из величайших волшебников своего поколения. Так что это было чудо, что он как-то заметил вновь прибывшего человека, выглядящего немного беспокойным. И каким чудом он оказался!  
Его бывший ученик всё ещё стоял рядом с главным порталом, оглядываясь вокруг и просматривая все лица присутствующих людей. Его рыжеватые кудри падали на лоб на его ни капли не изменившиеся ярко-зелёные глаза. Его лицо было необычайно бледным, поэтому бесчисленные веснушки были видны ещё ярче на его коже. Мужчина нервно кусал свою нижнюю губу, отчего та становилась розовой. Его правая рука играла с краем тёмно-синего пальто, в котором он всё ещё был, несмотря на довольно высокую температуру в зале. Возможно, он не планировал оставаться надолго, что, конечно, было жалко.  
Покашливание вернуло его из мыслей в реальность, и он понял, что просто смотрел на этого человека в синем пальто и, вероятно, остановился в середине какой-то шутки, которую он рассказывал группе своих бывших учеников. Он извинился и быстро закончил рассказ. Они ещё даже не перестали смеяться, а Альбус уже извинился и исчез.  
— Было бы ужасно уходить так рано, Ньют, — сказал Альбус за спиной человека, который собирался снова пройти через портал.   
— Альбус? Я… я не ухожу, я просто… — ища правильные слова, он провел рукой по своим рыжим волосам. — Это была плохая идея. Я пообещал Тесею, что приду, но их слишком много… — он указал на всех людей.  
— Да, ты прав, я даже не могу побыть один, — усмехнулся Альбус. — Прими это, это конечно будет долго, но не ужасно и плохо. Постарайся не разделять своё внимание на всех, сосредоточься на одном человеке и забудь об остальных. Может, начнёшь со мной и расскажешь мне новые истории о своих существах? — Альбус нежно улыбнулся Ньюту, прекрасно понимая, что тот не любит сталкиваться с большими толпами людей. Возможно, это действительно сработало. Уголки губ Ньюта слегка приподнялись в неуверенной улыбке, и на его лице начал появляться румянец. Затем он снял пальто, решив остаться и поговорить с Альбусом о своих существах и приключениях в разных странах, о проблемах, которые у него были, о зверях, которых он спас, о травмах, которые он получил… И Альбус смотрел, как беспокойство и неуверенность Ньюта уходят, оставляя только страсть, с которой магозоолог рассказывал свои истории.  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — внезапно спросил Альбус в паузе между двумя историями, заставив Ньюта замолчать. Его щёки покраснели, и он отвёл взгляд, а затем снова посмотрел на него, лишь слегка кивнув, и Альбус не был уверен, правильно ли он всё понял. На его лице появилась широкая улыбка, когда Ньют взял его за руку, позволив Альбусу увести его в центр зала…  
— Все смотрят… — тихо прошептал Ньют, кладя руки на талию профессора, прежде чем они начали медленно двигаться по кругу.  
— Мне тоже было бы интересно, кто этот красивый мужчина рядом с профессором, — подмигнул он Ньюту, который ещё больше покраснел, всё ещё смотря в землю. — Как я уже говорил, ты должен…  
— Я должен сосредоточиться на тебе, я помню.  
— Это не совсем то, что я говорил, — возразил Альбус, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся его сердце.  
— Я знаю, — Ньют ответил улыбкой, в его словах была скрытая дерзость.  
Ближайшие к ним люди освободили для них небольшой круг, и Ньют был прав, они смотрели на них краем глаза, но они не волновали Альбуса, его волновал только тот, кого он мог прижимать всё ближе и ближе к себе с каждым маленьким шагом, пока они танцевали. И в конце концов он практически прижал Ньюта к своей груди. Затем он прислонился подбородком к мягким волосам Ньюта, потерявшись в этот момент и блаженно улыбаясь, не зная, что такая же улыбка отражается на лице второго мужчины. Эта песня может длиться целый день, и они все равно назовут её короткой. Когда музыка прекратилась, они отстранились друг от друга, не разрывая контакта.  
Альбус заметил заколдованную омелу, парящую над ними. «Думаю, я мог бы рискнуть», подумал он. Ньют всё ещё смотрел на омелу, когда почувствовал, как теплая рука коснулась его щеки, поэтому мягкие губы, прижимающиеся к его, застали его врасплох. Он быстро расслабился, отдавшись поцелую и закрыв глаза, положив руку на спину профессора, прижимаясь ещё ближе.  
Но как только Альбус зарылся пальцами в его мягкие кудри, Ньют вспомнил обо всех окружающих их людей и немедленно прервал поцелуй. Он чувствовал, что все смотрят на него, взволнованный шепот среди них был единственным, что было слышно в тихом зале. Ньют едва не превратился в камень, полностью покраснев и смотря в пол, словно нашёл самый интересный кусок камня.  
— Чаю? И правда, здесь довольно многолюдно, — предложил Альбус и Ньют кивнул.


End file.
